epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Flashley/15 year old girl from the haunted mansion raps a message to the world
I can't stand our generation When they actually achieve something, they think they deserve a congratulations, a vacation, or even a celebration Then they think if there's a cool club that they'd receive an invitation What they need is some motivation and concentration You people get on your phone to look up the location of a gas station You're too lazy to put up decorations or even own a corporation Y-you get on your phone and go "look, I can get 25 applications" Look, you don't do any of your expectations, and you have no respect for your nation If 'smart' meant that you don't do nothing or work hard, their generation would be called a smart station And all you do is get on your Playstation, I don't understand our generation!!! You don't know anything about our nation's creations calculations complications explanations lovenations medications or even motivation You people don't even know about operations presentations publications, situations, abbreviations, considerations, associations, examinations, evaluations, determination, modifi...cation, investigations, organizations, recommendations, or even the ni- United Nations You people don't even have dedication, I can't stand our generation!!!! You complain about our nation when there are people in Africa dying of starvation When I'm with you all you do is talk about the n-new Iphone X that ends up being the entire conversation You people have no respect or you people have more respect for the Iphone X than you do our own President! And for the uh those who I wrote this song for won't even know what I meant You people try to brag about whose phone is better that ends up being your argument? A percent of y'all won't spend a cent to pay rent Then you.. and then you end up in a tent And everyone is wondering where you went You people have no patience to be exact you're impatient You wanted to work as a Secret Agent but you didn't have the patience so you ended up living in your parent's basement Maybe we need... maybe we all need a better us; a replacement I don't know what I'm supposed to do to prevent this from happening Maybe I should get your phone, smash it and leave it with a huge dent Then you'd complain about how you ain't got no more emails to send Then you'd go "Oh no I gotta get a replacement!" You n' I have a difference, I've confidence and you plan on doin' nothin' and think you're gonna own your own monuments You people... think that you'd survive zon- a zombie apocalypse without survival tips When all you do is eat chips and worry about your lips You're... you're so selfish if your friend falls and trips in the zombie apoclps you won't help him You people make me sick, you people do nothing and tell me you're gonna own... a ship You people are so stupid... you'd stare direct-l-y... at the solar eclipse Then you wonder why you went blind, let me tell you why cause you're out of your mind I feel like you're designed to mankind to have no mind Maybe you- we need to take your brain and have it on wind I'm sorry I can't talk to y'all and still be kind I know y'all probably sick and tiered- uh, tired of hearing me whine I'm just trying to convince y'all, maybe it's too late maybe I'm out of time Now... Now I can't say that I'm fine I wish every time I heard somebody say "I need a new phone" I would receive a dime People yo... All you people worry about When is lunchtime when is dinner time when is supper time when is winter time when is christmas time All you lazy kids in football wanna know when is halftime Well let me tell ya somethin Life doesn't give you halftimes You're lucky if you get a little downtime Man, I hate these new rappers that- New hip rappers they don't know how to rhyme All they know how to do is start a crime I think I'm done but before I go I gotta say. Not today, not tomorrow, but sometime I will be the king in this rapcrap And someday itll all be mine link to beat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGm3v5OEhIA Category:Blog posts